


dying to get ya dizzy

by peterandhispirate



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterandhispirate/pseuds/peterandhispirate
Summary: "Dude," Debby said, half-smiling and breathless. She always felt that way around Jenna. The girl was a shameless oxygen-stealer.





	dying to get ya dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> title from "dizzy on the comedown" by turnover

Jenna was beautiful.

Naturally, Debby knew this. She was reminded of it every time her girlfriend laughed, or rolled her eyes, or kissed her cheek. Not that Debby really needed any reminders in the first place.

Yes, Jenna was beautiful - so incredibly beautiful. That beauty was just awfully inconvenient when they were curled up in bed, Jenna's arms wrapped nice and snug around Debby's middle, thumbs tracing lovesick circles on the skin left exposed when her baggy t-shirt rode up in the night. The whole thing would've been over-the-moon perfect if Debby didn't have a shift scheduled for 9:30.

It was 9:15.

"Jen." Soft at first, and a little raspy. " _Jen_. I gotta get up, babe."

Jenna's response was to hold on tighter, burying her face in Debby's shoulder with a stubborn hum. So Debby sighed - a puff of air carved from tenderness rather than annoyance - and wiggled around until their noses were pressed together. That's when Jenna's eyelashes fluttered, and Debby was struck by two waves of oceanic gentleness.

"If we hurry," Debby was mumbling after a few self-indulgent moments of staring, "maybe you'll have time to make me breakfast."

Jenna sat up so fast that she nearly gave her pneumonia from the cold space she left behind. "I'm on it."

Blinking, Debby watched her slide out from under the sheets, bare feet hitting the floor with the most pleasant thud imaginable. And Debby watched her stretch, and Debby watched her yawn, and Debby watched her tanktop ride up past her belly-button. She had stolen a pair of Debby's underwear - checkered boxers, complete with a mustard stain or two. They looked good on her.

Everything looked good on her.

Jenna swept out of the room in all her unkempt glory, and Debby followed her as if in a trance, not looking nearly as graceful when she untangled herself from the blankets. Part of her knew she should be scrambling to get ready, but she ignored that part entirely and pursued Jenna all the way into the kitchen. She was already rummaging through cabinets with that determined look on her face; Debby took the opportunity to come up behind her and snap the waistband of her (their?) underwear.

Twirling around, Jenna raised both eyebrows at her, mouth twitching into a pining half-smile. "That was a little rude, don't y'think?"

Bottom lip pinned between her teeth, Debby looked at her sort of starry-eyed and said, "Pretty rude of you to make me late, but whatever."

"Uh huh," Jenna snorted, reaching out to ruffle her hair. "I love it like this. Messy, I mean. So cute."

"Yeah?" Debby felt something warm stir between her ribs when Jenna's hand strayed, fingertips running across her cheek; cupping her chin. "I've been thinking about chopping it all off."

"Maybe you should just shave your entire head. That would be super hot." Jenna's breath tickled her face, warm and sweet. So close.

"Only if you do it with me," Debby insisted. Her voice was getting softer by the second until it rivaled the most gentle, love-colored whisper.

Jenna smiled, equally soft. “It would be cute if we matched.”

“Hella cute,” Debby agreed, all her work-related panic long forgotten. How could she lose her mind when Jenna was right there and looking at her like _that?_ How could she think of anything else but those eyes, and that mouth, that _mouth_ -

Jenna grabbed her by the biceps and swung her around so she was pressed up against the kitchen counter, and then Jenna was kissing her, kissing her so sweet and slow that Debby could only let her eyes glide shut, love-drunk and curling lazy fingers around Jenna's shoulders. Thighs squished together, hips bumping, knees knocking. So close.

So incredibly close.

Debby sighed deep against that rose-petal mouth, letting her bottom lip drag between Jenna's teeth when she pulled away. And Jenna looked at her with eyes that twinkled, eyes that _sparkled_ , hands still firm on Debby's biceps, which she couldn't help but squeeze.

"Dude," Debby said, half-smiling and breathless. She always felt that way around Jenna. The girl was a shameless oxygen-stealer.

" _Dude_ ," Jenna parroted, clearly teasing her. "You better run if you wanna keep your job."

It took Debby a good ten seconds of furrowed-eyebrow blinking to remember that she did, in fact, have a job. A job she was supposed to be at. In five minutes.

Shit.

"This is _your_ fault, y'know!" she called over her shoulder while struggling to get out the door and look semi-presentable at the same time. Truth be told, it was a battle she fought every day.

Still in the kitchen, Jenna was leaning against the counter with her arms crossed, laughing. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to make you breakfast, Deb. I got a little distracted. Which is kinda on you."

"Shut up and help me find my keys."

**Author's Note:**

> i have Ascended


End file.
